Crystalis- Episode 1
Robots and werewolves and elves (oh my!) Bayside's Rat's Nest, Mersscene, Islamore. Monday, Dawn. A run-down inn oft overlooked by travelers and townsfolk alike has had unprecedented success this weekend. All 5 rooms have been filled. As their occupants descend to the breakfast table, a young man stumbles into the door. Regaining his composure, he sees before him an odd collection of people. Already seated at the table is a silver-haired elf, chewing on some bacon. His attire is grey, his cloak black, and his demeanor welcoming if not jovial. Leaning against the wall, a Deadalin (though he hadn't seen one of them before). Clothed only in a red and black sash and cape, his faceless dull-silver head nods, acknowledging him without much interest. Down the stairs across the room descend two others, both men. The first wears an open black trench coat revealing a bare chest beneath,with trousers and long boots to match. His long black hair is pulled into a ponytail, and he seems to have suffered from a sleepless night. The other, a somewhat unremarkable man, also looks sleep deprived. He wears black clothing from head to toe, save for a flowing white robe that seems to be missing its right sleeve. His eyes are a deep crimson... or are they just red from lack of sleep? The elf calls all the other guests to join them at the table, and all do save the Deadalin, who simply leans against the wall a bit closer to the table. The proprietor, a man called Blake, unused to having guests, is late to prepare food for his customers. Hurrying out, he finds all his guests already awaiting breakfast, and is quite embarrassed. He quickly takes orders from the group and promises to deliver, taking note of the dark man's wishes for nearly raw bacon and the young man's extravagant and specific order. Both the dark man and the elf, seeing the red-eyed man not ordering, offer to share his bill and feed him. The man is most grateful, and introduces himself as Fried. Soon all have given their names: The dark man is called Raziel and the kind elf is Soh Vi H'el. The Deadalin goes by Edriar, and the newest arrival is Isaac.Fried tries to make conversation with his benefactors, asking why they are in Mersscene. Soh confesses to being town on "business", and leaves it at that. Raziel has heard of cultists in town (which catches the interests of both Isaac and Fried) and hopes to hunt them down. Isaac is searching for a young Titanian, his own age, named Cain, who was last seen here. Edriar is looking for another member of his marvelous race. When the question returns to him, Fried simply states that he is looking for an old man named Dechard, who had promised him work to fill his empty pockets. As it happens, either the man's name or his description is familiar to the entire group. They ask Blake about him, and he confirms that he has a paid room here at the Rat's Nest and is expected to return shortly if they would like to wait. All agree to await Dechard's appearance, and pass the time by collecting news and rumors about the town. The key report today is that a "murderer" was apprehended the night before. The Constable brought in a man whose wife was known to have had an affair with the slain man, and (seeing as the husband had no alibi), was being held awaiting trial. Many of the group speak out against this, feeling that the evidence was circumstantial and did not merit an arrest. Blake also says that the town is on edge with the onset of a full moon tonight. Recent events such as missing animals and people have been occurring lately on or around full moon nights, and the town will have a curfew at nine in the evening. These events having been relayed, Blake heads for the bar to wash the breakfast dishes. Shortly after making it there, an old man with fading brown hair and a neatly kept beard bustles in through the door. The group recognizes him as Dechard, the man they were awaiting. He is burdened by many books and scrolls, and makes a beeline for Blake, whispering something into his ear. Hearing it, Blake leaves the dishes and exits the inn. Turning and taking note of his neighbors at the inn for the first time, he quickly (almost absentmindedly) greets them all. They try to calm him and ask what is his hurry. Hesitating for a moment, he pulls a golden key from his pocket. To the surprise of the group, he tells them that it is an invaluable occult artifact that a local gang chanced upon and intended to trade to the hidden cult in exchange for a vast sum of gold. He managed to steal it from them, but the gang was after him and would come for him in just a few minutes. "Five minutes," says Raziel. He receives quizzical looks from all present. In exactly five minutes, ten gang members burst through all entrances to the inn, all with weapons, and all searching for Dechard. Issac quickly pulls Dechard from his seat and shoves him beneath the table to protect him as the Rat's Nest's patrons prepare to defend their aged friend. As soon as the first thug's head appears, Edriar's massive glaive cleaves the air and opens a wound in his shoulder. Dashing forward, he confronts two enemies at once, his metal limbs a blur, turning their flesh and bone into a fine paste. The last girl through the door disarms herself against his steely frame. He towers over her, effectively capturing her for later questioning. Soh, cursing surprisedly at the accuracy of Raziel's prediction, dashes forward to attack the closest thug to him, rapier and dagger in hand. Raziel leaps across the table to the nearest gang member to Dechard. His fingernails morph into terrible claws, which he sinks into the wound Edriar's glaive had left, and rips open. Isaac sends up a fleeting prayer to Antares, emboldening the defenders and readying them for the attacks that will soon befall them. Fried, behind the backs of all his allies, secretly sends a spark shooting from his fingertips which, upon reaching a chair near the door, erupts into a smoky inferno that burns three thugs to a crisp and wounds a couple more. Not stopping to consider what caused that fireball, Raziel instead takes advantage of the pain and the distraction and transforms himself into a towering wolf-man, terrifying the enemy (and Fried). In his new form, he tears into the enemies before him with tooth and claw, gritting his fangs as most turn their weapons on him. Soh, seeing Fried fall at the sight of the wolf, produces twin crossbows and fires them at the enemy standing above him, poised to strike. The thug dodges, backs away, and challenges Soh. Another approaches Isaac as he defends Dechard, and they trade blow for blow with their swords. Soh, sensing an opportunity, slides behind Isaac's adversary, sliding two daggers into his ribs, before addressing his challenger. After witnessing this, however, the cur promptly jumps out the window and runs for his life. Collecting himself from the surprise of the giant wolf, Fried stands up, only to receive a bolt to his left arm. His red eyes flash dangerously, and he summons up fire in one hand, hurling it at his attacker and finishing the job the explosion had started. All the enemies but Edriar's captive having now run or been dispatched, Dechard extricates himself from beneath the table, finds himself a seat, sighs, and gazes at the group. "You're just what I need." He elaborates on his earlier explanation about the key as the others lick their wounds (Raziel literally doing so), saying that it is his full intention (if he were to receive assistance) to enter the lair of the cultists beneath the city by means of a secret entrance at the Harbor, and thereby foil their plans. It was Dechard's belief that this key would open some treasure that related somehow to the origin of humanity on this plane. Their curiosities piqued, some of the wounded warriors tried to question him further, but his information was somewhat lacking. Dechard suggested we ask our captive friend what she might know. Afraid for her life, the poor thing proved somewhat informative. She confirmed the location of the entrance, as well as the existence of the cult. When asked, she even made a crude drawing of the symbol tattooed on their hands. Fried scowls at the sight of it. "Dechard, my friend, I think we're going to be seeing a lot of each other..." When questioned, he states he recognizes the symbol as "Demon" in an old religious text he read a decade ago. Raziel chimes in as well. "It has been over a millennium since I have seen humans deign such a mark, but I can't recall much about it." The party agrees, after such inauspicious tidings, to meet with Dechard that night and help him purge the catacombs beneath the city. Then arose the matter of what to do with our captive. None of us seemed willing to hand her to the Constable, and despite Soh Vi H'el's suggestion we let her join her confederates in Covalla's rest, Dechard suggested she work for Blake, gratis, and help him fix up the mess we made. She hurriedly agrees and sets about cleaning the dishes, especially after being intimidated by Fried and propositioned by Raziel. The party goes their separate ways, promising once again to meet at the docks come nightfall.